Jack Cannon
Jack Cannon is a former WCSF wrestler known for his affinity for hardcore match types. For a long time he was the mentor of Delroy Andrews, his fellow Englishman, and the bitter rival of WCSF Hall of Famer David Logan. Wrestling Career Beginnings (Late 1980s to mid 1990s) In his early days, Jack Cannon wrestled in numerous overseas promotions. It was in Japan that he first met a fellow up-and-comer named David Logan, who was wrestling under the moniker of "Big D". The two immediately bonded over the experiences and struggles they shared in their quest to become professional wrestlers on a large stage. They trained together under Art Andrews, becoming well versed in the technical aspects of wrestling. Their technique, however, wasn't earning them many fans in Japan. It wasn't until they ventured into the hardcore genre that they became noticed. After immersing themselves in street fights, kendo stick matches, and other brawls, the two had become headline attractions all over Japan. In 1994, however, Logan began receiving calls from various independent promotions in the United States to come perform on short contracts, with the promise that these appearances would eventually earn him a job with one of the major feds with a television contract. Cannon received no such offers, and soon became deeply jealous of Logan. In his view, Logan was no more talented than he was, and he felt the desire to prove it. Late that year, Cannon approached Logan, who was unaware of Cannon's growing resentment toward him, and told him he wanted to schedule a hardcore match between the two of them to have one last blast before Logan left to return to the States. His plan was to beat Logan so badly that his career would be over. However, his plan backfired. In a freak accident that Cannon would wrongly blame on Logan, Cannon would break his neck and be forced to retire from wrestling. Cannon refused to speak to Logan for years afterwards. Training Delroy Andrews (1999 to 2005) For several years, Cannon resentfully stayed out of the spotlight, stewing over his seemingly lost career. In late 1998, however, he received a call from his former trainer Art Andrews, asking for a favor. His son, Delroy, wished to become a professional wrestler and he thought himself too old now to train his son. Reluctantly, Cannon agreed to take Andrews on as his protege. Over the next five years, Andrews learned from Cannon all the technique that Cannon had learned from Andrews' father. But Cannon also introduced Andrews to the world of hardcore wrestling, and Andrews himself developed a taste for the extreme. In 2005, Andrews was offered a contract with the WCSF. Cannon encouraged Andrews to take it, saying it was the opportunity that Cannon had always dreamed of having for himself. So Andrews departed to wrestle in the WCSF, and Cannon sank back into retirement, but this time feeling more fulfilled. WCSF Career (2006-2008) In 2006, Cannon received a call from Andrews, asking him to become his manager in the WCSF. Cannon nervously considered; it had been nearly 12 years now since he had last been seen by the wrestling world and he had become content with staying away from it. What sealed the deal, though, was that Andrews mentioned that a certain old friend of Cannon's was also on the WCSF roster... David Logan. Cannon immediately began training again and receiving therapy for his back, and was able to be cleared to make a full in-ring return. While he originally was Andrews' manager, soon he was on the active roster again, and finally he received his chance to get into the ring again with Logan. The two had a long, personal feud that culminated in a match at WCSF Revolution, in which Logan was victorious. Cannon has been seen extremely rarely on WCSF television since that match, but it is said that he now runs his own training facility once again and has made peace with Logan.